Songfic test 2
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: just the songfic chalenge thing, i did knuckles and tails this time, it was HARD! i dont expect it to be good, and you shouldn't ether w


_Fan couple is Knuckles and tails, out of a hat, heh heh, totally random. Songs I will type out at the end, it explains the rules of this iPod challenge thingy in my other one. Basically take your iPod, put it on shuffle and write songfics based on the first ten songs that come up for the couple or friendship or whatever, this is knuckles and tails, and I am hell bent on making them all romances so if that freaks you out leave, here I go!!!_

_Super massive Black hole: Muse Seriously? Could I have gotten a more sextual song? He's like eight, dammit, ok, he's gonna be older, Knuckles better thank me_

HE looked up, not believing his eyes. In walked the hottest boy he had ever seen and he knew him. Tails had changed over the years, a lot. His fur was a lighter shade of gold and his eyes where as sharp as tacks. He walked across the room, all the girls and several of the guys gawking. He walked right up to me, sat on my desk and leaned forward.

"Hey there, Knux" I stared at the name. This boy had grown hot, I mean unbearably. It was all I could do to keep myself in my seat, and not to tackle him to the ground right then and there in front of our entire class. But I kept my cool, I would have him, he wouldn't play games with me, I would play games with him, so I smiled crookedly.

"Hey yourself, fox boy" he smiled at me and I thought my heart would leap out of my chest. This year had just gotten a lot more interesting.

Lacrymosa: Evanescence _ugh, I'll try_

This was bad. I need to learn how to dance, otherwise I'm gonna look like a total loser at the dance with Cream… The fox paced frantically, while his older friends watched. The hedgehog just laughing his ass off. He left soon, and the echidna sighed and stood.

"Alright look, I'll teach you, just stop pacing; you're giving me a headache." Before he could reject, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, his left hand gripped in another's strong one. Soon they where swaying. Tails looked up at him, curiosity dancing in his eyes. Knuckles turned out to be an amazing tutor, (he had no idea at all) He did not look like a fool at the dance, that was for sure.

I write sins not tragedies; Panic! At the disco _ ok, that's kinda hard, I'll see what I can do_

Knuckles stood up. "I object" he said. Everyone turned and gasped. Tail's eyes where wide and Sally just smiled slyly. "I mean, look at her." He said pointing at Sally. "She's a whore." He said flatly. Sally gasped, as did her side of the church. Tails blushed and glared.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but-"

"Actually she is" said Sonic, Sally glared at him. "Don't believe me; ask her, she'll tell you all about last night." He winked at Tails, who couldn't believe his ears. He bolted from the church. Knuckles sighed and followed him. He found him out in the court yard, under a tree, crying softly. He took his hand, making him look up. He smiled lightly and kissed his hands. Then without a word, captured his lips, when they broke he whispered. "I'm much better for you anyway"

Leave out all the rest: Linkin Park _gawd, oright, depressing stuff here we come_

The overcast day slid lazily by. He sighed, board out of his mind in his English class. He couldn't wait for the day to be over. Knuckles would be here after school to pick him up-no wait, he wouldn't be. He never would again. He was gone. Tails almost burst out into tears at the unwanted reminder of what had happened a few months ago. It was all that Damn Hedgehogs fault. He was the one who had wanted to show off, had wanted to win tails back. But Knuckles and Tails had shared something sonic would never understand, something sally could not give because she was a slut and something Amy had tried to offer but found with shadow. True and undying love. His Echidna was dead; the master emerald no longer glowed. And the sun did not shine in the world of Tails Miles Powers. He doubted it ever would again. His love was lost and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, that's why, a week later; he fell into the arms of his love

If Everyone Cared; Nickel Back _k, I can do that_

No one paid attention to him or his inventions, no matter how ingenious they were. But there seemed to be one person who always was able to listen to him ramble and rant. And he was, now, as they lie under the stars, the moon yellow from the inner city smog. But the air was still fresh, and there arms barely touched in the long grass as the summer fireflies zoomed through the air. He stopped talking when the other pulled him into a tight embrace. He looked up with questioning eyes as the older one gazed back with unspeakable love, at the little fox.

"I could listen to you talk forever, you know, but I think there's a more interesting use for your mouth" he said softly, and the fox blushed. Their lips met and did not part for as long as possible. The fireflies seemed to blend with the stars as the foxes vision blurred from the intensity of the passion. HE felt the touch of the other everywhere and welcomed it.

CrushCrushCrush: Paramour _ thank you Ipod gods_

HE could never seem to keep his eyes off of the Red echidna, not in class not during lunch and not after school. One day he happened to notice the intent stare and came over to him. He looked up in shock, a light blush sprinkling across his face. HE grabbed his face with one hand, lifting his face to become eye level with his.

"Enough of these staring contests. If you want something you better say what, now" he said in a toneless voice. The fox was more than tempted to say 'you' very straight forward, he almost did, but something stopped him, the smirk flashing across his crush's face? Most likely. He didn't speak though; he couldn't a second later when the Echidna caught on, and kissed him, in front of everyone, ignoring the shocked gasps of many fan girls.

"Actually, don't say anything. I like quiet boys"

Good Enough: Evanescence _ok, I can work with this, I think_

The house was dark; it had been for many years. The only people who roamed these halls anymore, where the young master and his butler. Both demons, you could call them. There appearances striking and mystifying. The young master, as is referred to by his butler, had light blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. The butler had long, beautiful red hair and striking purple eyes. There was no way to tell how or why these two occupied these halls. They just did.

They rarely made contact with the outside world. And when they did it was only to people who seemed to think it funny to wander into their home. The boy hated all other people. Everyone but his butler. He didn't want anyone to ruin the perfect, secluded world of just him and his butler. His Butler would do anything for his young master. And in turn, the young master did nearly everything he was told. He lived in a world of bliss, cut off from the too bright world of the outside, and he liked it just fine.

He and his butler had come to very close terms with each other; anyone watching may see that it was love. That it had been love for so long, it couldn't quiet be considered that anymore, it was much, much more.

"Miles" he whispered, before kissing his young master, for the thousandth time

Are you gonna be my Girl: Jet _gonna be my GIRL? Why, gawd, k, sally, your on_

She walked down the hall, her hips swinging. She winked at him and he only stared back blankly.

Ooh. A challenge. She thought. She walked over to him, her long brown hair flaring out behind her. She leaned against the locker next to him and smiled at him. He only sighed and turned away.

"Hey, listen, your way too hot to be single so-"

"That's because I'm not, not get away from me you slut" he growled. She stared in shock then anger.

"Knux, ready to go?" asked a cute sounding voice. He smiled and turned around. There stood the damn cutest little boy she had ever seen. She covered her mouth in shock when the hotty leaned down and kissed the boy square on the lips before looping an arm around his waist and leading him away.

"Oh my god" she said, hiding a nose bleed

Holiday: Greenday _come one!_

HE ran along the building, his master's voice echoing in his head.

"I have a special mission for you tonight, make sure you leave the body" he had said, and smiled that nearly irresistible smile. He knew it was pedo-ish to think of his master that way, but he couldn't help it, the stunning blue eyes, and long beautiful golden hair had always been a little too much for him. He never rejected a request, couldn't disobey an order. So tonight, he would kill an old friend, in exchange for a kiss from his new lover. He would take this gladly. He came to the old apartment and shot out the window, startling the occupant.

"Hey, what the hell man?" he spluttered, in boxers and a stained undershirt, absolutely repulsive.

"Yo, sonic, ready to die?" he asked happily, aiming the gun.

"Wha-"was all he got out before he pulled the trigger, insuring a fun night for himself

Everlasting Friend: Blue October _everlasting FRIEND? Well, I'll try_

When they had first met, he had thought nothing of the young one, later, as there friendship grew, he became protective, and as love blossomed, he became possessive. No one minded, most were completely jealous of the couple as they walked hand in hand. Such beautiful men, there so lucky to have found each other.

They both knew how they looked, and they both loved the shocked and envious stares. Now, later in their lives, in their home, they sat together, enjoying a movie. Though one wasn't really watching, he was remembering, everything. His adventures with the man he loved before all this had happened, before they began to be in love. He smiled; his love was his best friend, was his everything. Nothing in the world could separate them, nothing at all.

Even Flow: Pearl Jam _What the hell am I suppose to do with this?!_

They ran along, not quiet touching. One knew his objective; the other was fairly new at this. They jumped, the older one slightly before, causing an uneven landing on the building. They looked down together, into the dark room.

"Now, I'll kill her, just this once, you need to learn how to do this on your own, understand, I won't always be here" that thought scared the younger more than the other could ever know, but he just nodded, and together they soundlessly slipped into the huge bedroom. The girl lie in the bed, and the scent of her blood filled the room already. The other walked over calmly, not sparing her a glance before ripping open her neck and offering to the younger, which cringed slightly in both want and repulsion.

"Dammit, you will drink, now," he said, shoving the body at him, blood spilling across the sheets. HE shook his head and backed away, he couldn't do this. The other sighed. "Fine, you brought this on yourself" he leaned down and sucked in the blood, without swallowing he crossed the room and grabbed his fledgling before he could move away. Without a word and a squeak of surprise form the younger, he locked their lips and forced the blood into his mouth, and when it was gone, he didn't pull away.

_Ok, that sucked -.- but it was still fun, you don't have to review, I don't really care with this one, just a way to pass the time_


End file.
